Taking Over Me
by HPLP
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally confess. How does this come about. R&R Please. [One shot]
1. Default Chapter

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter what-so-ever.sniff. Plot is all mine.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

I've loved him for so long that I can't even remember when I started loving him.

At first I thought that it was just an innocent crush but then there was the constant thought of him and noticing every little thing that he did. He soon started popping up in my dreams. They started out with him just making appearances and they changed to the point of where _he_ was the center of my dreams. I didn't want to love him; I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I sat and tried to think of the things that were wrong with him. It sounded like the perfect plan but I quickly realized that there was _nothing_ wrong with him. He was, for lack of a better word, perfect. He was everything I could want in a man.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

I walked into the common room and it was deserted save for Harry. He had his head on the table and appeared to be sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, I started to tiptoe up to my dormitory. Apparently I was making too much noise.

"Mione?" His voice was groggy from sleep and he was using my favorite nickname. I couldn't help _but _love it, especially when it was rolling off his tongue like honey. I turned back to see that his head was off the table but he didn't have his glasses on.

"Yeah Harry?" I was always nervous when we were alone. I was always afraid that I was going to let slip something that I had dreamed, thinking that it had actually happened. "I knew it was you. Come sit with me." He had put his glasses on and a lazy smile was on his lips; he was patting the seat next to him with his hand. How could I resist.

I was down the stairs and next to him in a minute. He stared at me for a second before continuing. "Where were you? I meant to be up when you got back but I guess I dozed off."

I smiled. "Sorry. I was just walking around the lake, trying to clear my thoughts. You know you didn't have to wait for me. If I had known I would've come earlier."

He shook his head slightly and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Don't worry about it. I was sort of worried so I wanted to make sure that you got back ok. Can't have anything happen to my Mione." I laughed at that. If he only knew how much I wanted to be exactly that.

Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

He grew serious and caressed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I leaned into his touch and shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

Before he let me answer he grabbed my hand and I got butterflies in my stomach, I grew slightly dizzy, my knees felt like putty and I shivered all at once.

His emerald eyes grew curious but he didn't ask; just led me to the couch where there was a scarlet and gold blanket with the Gryffindor lion emblazoned in the front. He sat down, put my feet in his lap and wrapped the blanket around us. 

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you_ are taking over_

I signed, content and happy to just be in his arms like this even if it was all just platonic. I looked up and saw that he was already looking at me.

"Better?" he spoke barely above a whisper. Unable to speak, his emerald eyes gone several shades deeper, I stupidly nodded. I never noticed him leaning forward or me going up to me him but it happened and our lips met in a sweet gentle kiss. At first we were tentative and shy but soon my hands were running up his chest to circle his neck. All worries were out of our heads as he grabbed my waist and laid me down on the couch. His tongue shot out begging for entrance and I opened mine in response. He massaged his tongue against mine and there was soon a party in our mouths. He bit my bottom lip and was running his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulling it up. I moaned unable to keep it in any longer. His ran his tongue down to my neck and collarbone and started to kiss me all over. Harry pulled back, breathing hard and flushed.

"That was amazing." He laughed.

"That was four years of pent up sexual frustration for you." I looked up in shock.

"Four years," I said in amazement.

"Of course." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" His green eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I could ask you the same thing but let's not talk about this." He went to kiss me again but I held him back.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Guess."

"Harry, if you're not going to ask me properly don't bother asking me at all."

He signed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're the only one for me." I was shocked by the reality of it all. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I want you to be mine now and forever." He said it very seriously with sincerity in his eyes. I could feel myself tearing up as I nodded my head. He smiled that wide smile of his that could melt any girl on the inside as it did to me.

"Sweet." I laughed but that soon turned into a gasp as Harry swirled his tongue around my neck. "Oh my…"

Thirty minutes later we were cuddled up on the couch dozing off. Before we both fell asleep completely Harry put his mouth next to my ear and whispered the words that would always be my favorite coming from him.

"I love you." With that we both fell asleep with wide smiles on our faces.

Ron Weasley woke up bright and early. He looked to the side and noticed that the bed of his best friend Harry Potter was empty. Confused and slightly worried for Harry wasn't one to sleep anywhere, he went downstairs to check if his friend was there. He not only found one but both best friends asleep on the couch, together. _About bloody time. _The sight pulled at his heartstrings. Hermione had her head on Harry's arm and he had his head on top of hers. They were back to front and on Hermione's stomach were their clasped hands. It being in the middle of December and very cold, Ron went and raised the blanket, which had somehow made its way to their feet, up to their shoulders. He went upstairs and made sure to tell anyone that was already up not to disturb the two love birds on the couch that were sleeping soundly.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me.  
_

Song by Evanescence: Taking Over Me


	2. Sequel?

Sequel to Taking Over Me

TAKEN OVER

AN: I have decided to make a sequel to my little one shot. I haven't yet decided if it will be multi-chaptered or just another one shot. A chaptered story just might be the result though. I started thinking about too many things that could be done with it, jus' sprouted outta nowhere. Anyways I have no idea when I'll post it but I'll try to get it out soon. It's set in seventh year and I'll probably start bringing in the whole head boy and girl thing. So that's about it. I will be typing away so Happy reading.


End file.
